So Long
by doubleha
Summary: "Aku tidak percaya Sasuke-kun seperti ini, aku kira kau orang yang berbeda dari pada yang lain. Ternyata sama saja", tersenyum getir. "Hime aku bisa jelaskan", mencoba memegang tangan Hinata namun ditepis Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi", pergi dan meninggalkan semua orang yang disana.


"Bulan depan kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu, jadi aku harap kau tidak menyusahkan dan berguna sedikit", pria paruh baya langsung pergi meninggal seorang wanita yang masih bengong diruang keluarga. Bulan depan? Calon suami. Oh kami-sama ini semua sungguh gila, bahkan wanita itu belum memutuskan mau menikah atau tidak. Wanita tersebut langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan dengan perlahan. Menikah? Bahkan ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kenapa musti dijodohkan, itukan cara kuno yang dilakukan orang tua jaman dulu. Sudah pasti berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Hinata awas", seorang pria yang berada dibelakangnya berteriak. Akibat teriakannya itu membuat sang wanita yang sedang berjalan hampir jantungan.

"Kenapa Neji-nii berteriak seperti itu?", tanya wanita yang bernama lengkap Hyuga Hinata tersebut.

"Huft~, utung saja kau tidak menabrak itu tuh", sambil menunjuk meja yang ada di depan sang wanita.

"Oh itu, terimakasih atas pemberitahuan Neji-nii. Kalau begitu selamat malam", Hinata pun berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun sampai di kamarnya.

"Bertemu calon suami? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar yah? Tapi sepertinya tadi ayah memang berbicara seperti itu? Dan tadi dia juga mengatakan berguna sedikit?".

Drrt..Drrt.

"Halo".

(Sudah ingin tidur?).

"B-belum, Sasuke-kun memangnya sudah ingin tidur?".

(Tidak).

"Terus ada apa menelpon dijam seperti ini?", melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00.

(Aku tidak bisa tidur Hinata sebelum mendengar suara mu). Blush~satu kalimat yang langsung membuat Hinata tersenyum malu dan membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi cabinya.

(Hinata, kau sudah tidur?).

"B-belum, Sasuke-kun jangan m-menggodaku!", terdengar kekehan dari Sasuke.

(Aku tidak menggodamu Hime, tapi sepertinya kau yang menggodaku dengan suara gugup mu itu).

"A-aku tidak gugup", terdengar kekehan lagi dari Sasuke, dan malah membuat Hinata menjadi tambah gugup.

(Iya, iya. Kalau begitu cepat tidur sana, dan jangan lupa mimpikan pangeran tampanmu ini). Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat jarang ia dengar. Tanpa disuruh oleh Sasuke, pasti Hinata sudah memimpikannya.

"Hmm, oyasuminasai Sasuke-kun".

Bip. Hinata memutuskan panggilan telpon, dan langsung beranjak menuju istana tidurnya apalagi kalau bukan kasur dan selimut kesayangannya.

"Kenapa?", tanya pria yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya. Dan yang diperhatikan hanya menghela napas. Itu adalah helaan ketiga kalinya dan wanita dihadapannya itu hanya tetap diam dan memerhatikan jalanan yang ramai karena mengingat sekarang adalah jam sibuk orang-orang yang akan berangkat kerja.

"Hinata, aku tanya kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?. Cerita saja", menyurup kopi hitam yang baru dipesan olehnya tadi.

"Kiba-kun, semalam aku bermimpi aneh", masih tetap menatap jalanan yang menurut Kiba itu adalah hal yang sangat membosankan.

"Mimpi aneh apa?", tanya Kiba dengan sangat heboh, dan membuat semua orang yang ada di kafe menengok ke arahnya. Mereka berduapun hanya menyengir, dan langsung meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu acara sarapan pagi mereka.

"Kiba-kun jangan kencang-kencang aku malu", menyenggol lengan Kiba dan Kiba pun hanya mengangguk.

"Mimpi apa?", bertanya dengan pelan.

"Aku memimpikan seorang pria berambut merah, tapi wajahnya itu tidak asing bagiku Kiba-kun. Dan juga biasanya kan aku memimpikan Sasuke-kun, tapi kenapa semalam aku tidak memimpikannya?", bertanya dengan wajah polos dan masih menatap jalanan.

"Mungkin kau sudah mulai bosan dengan Sasuke, jadinya kau memimpikan pria lain", menjawab dengan entengnya dan kembali menyurup kopi hitamnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kiba-kun", menoleh kearah Kiba dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cemas.

"Yah, bisa saja Hinata. Kalau memang kau tidak bosan, pasti Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan dengan mu". Deg, ada benarnya juga perkataan Kiba barusan. Tapi harusnya Sasuke bilang kalau memang ia sudah bosan dengan Hinata.

"Hey, kenapa diam. Aku kan hanya asal bicara, jadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan Hinata", tersenyum dan mengacak-acak poni Hinata. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum canggung kearah Kiba.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat. Kalau kita terlambat bisa-bisa Shizune marah, dan lebih parah lagi bagaimana kalau yang itu juga marah(Membayangkan Tsunade), memikirkannya saja aku sudah takut", menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran tentang Tsunade marah hilang. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tertawa karna kelakuan Kiba tersebut. Sasuke bosan? Bisa saja. Siapa juga yang tidak bosan berpacaran dengannya selama 6 tahun dan sekarang memasuki tahun ke 7 bulan depan. Bulan depan? Oh kami-sama, apakah harus memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke? Tapi kalau memberitahukannya Hinata belum siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasukenya nanti. Apakah ia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata? Oh itu sudah pasti. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis

Brukk.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kiba cemas.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa Kiba-kun", tersenyum memegangi bokongnya yang mencium bibir lantai duluan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya seorang pria yang tadi ditabrak Hinata.

"I-iya", tetap menunduk memegangi bokoknya.

"Aku minta maaf, dan kalau ada apa-apa dengan bokong mu hubungi aku", menyerahkan kartu nama dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Aish, kau ini bagaimana Hinata. Berjalan saja sampai terjatuh seperti ini, memangnya kau sedang melamunkan apa hah?", berteriak sambil membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata hanya diam memegangi bokongnya sembari mencoba berdiri.

"Apakah ada bagian yang sakit, kalau ada kita harus ke dokter bagian tulang. Bisa saja kan ada tulang bokong mu yang bergeser", ucap kiba panjang lebar, Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hinata? Memangnya ada hal yang lucu?".

"Tidak, kau hanya terlalu berlebihan", tersenyum ke arah Kiba.

"Aku kan khawatir dengan keadaan mu Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau kenapa-napa saat bersama ku. Nanti apa yang harus aku katakan kepada ayahmu Hinata". Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayahmu? Hinata hanya tersenyum miris, walaupun ia sampai tertabrak truk pun ayahnya tidak akan pernah perduli. Hal yang pertama diucapkan oleh ayahnya adalah tidak berguna.

"Terimakasih ya Kiba-kun sudah mengkhawatirkan ku", tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia rasanya ingin menangis di hadapan Kiba, tapi itu tidak akan ia lakukan dihadapan kiba karna kalau ia menangis itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan tambah tidak berguna.

"Yasudah, aku rasa nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu untuk refresing Hinata. Kau berdandan yang cantik", ucap Kiba dan langsung merangkul Hinata dan Hinata pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Memangnya nanti malam kita akan kemana kiba-kun?", menoleh dan kiba hanya menyengir saja.

"Yah tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau kunjungi", ucap kiba dan Hinata hanya ber-oh ria saja.

"Hinata Kiba kenapa kalian masih santai seperti itu, semua orang sudah mencari kalian. Cepat jangan bertele-tele seperti itu", suara teriakan dari ujung sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Ketua departemen Kardiologi".

"I-iya, gomen", menunduk dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak kena semprotan Tsunade yang terkenal banyak bicara dan keras kepala itu.

"Hinata, ada seorang pasien yang harus di operasi. Kami harap kau akan menjadi asisten dalam operasi kali ini", ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat panik yang bernama haku.

"I-iya, kalau begitu cepat Haku-san", Hinata pun langsung berjalan mendahului Haku yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Neji aku pergi dulu dengan Hinata, kami tidak akan pulang malam", ucap Kiba dan langsung memberikan salam.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga Hinata dengan baik, kalau tidak aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu Kiba" ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapan yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Iya tenang saja", menyengir .

"Sasuke tidak ikut bersama kalian?", tanya Neji menatap mantap kearah Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya bisa membeku dihadapan sepupu sahabatnya ini.

"Aku rasa dia tidak ikut", jawab Kiba.

"Kiba-kun ayo kita pergi", ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Kiba. Dan Kiba pun sedari tadi tidak merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnnya.

"Kawaii", kiba tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan Hinata pun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kami pergi dulu Neji-nii, dan aku sudah membawa ini", menunjukan tas selempang berwarna hitam dan juga jaket berwarna coklat yang sudah ia kenakan sedari tadi. Hinata hanya mengenakan baju tidak berlengan berwarna Orange, dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam yang senada dengan highellsnya. Dan juga rambut lurus nan panjangnya dibuat sedikit bergelombang dan tidak lupa ciri khas dari seorang Hinata adalah berponi Dora.

"Bagus, kau tolong jaga peri kecilku ini Kiba", ucap Neji dan Kiba pun hanya mengangguk menandakan kalau ia tau apa .yang harus dilakukan agar Hinata aman.

"Kiba-kun apakah make up ku terlalu tebal?", bertanya ke kiba sambil berkaca lewat kaca spion mobil Kiba. Tanpa melihat pun Kiba tau kalau Hinata hari ini berdandan sangat Natural.

"Tidak, kau tetap saja natural Hinata", ucap Kiba dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobilbya dan segera keluar meninggalkan mansion Hyuga .

"Kita akan kemana?".tanya Hinata.

"Kita akan ke club".

"A-apa, aku kan tidak pernah kesana Kiba-kun".

"Maka dari itu aku mengajak mu untuk mencobanya walaupun hanya sekalih, aku tidak ingin merusak sifat polosmu itu Hinata", tersenyum tetap dalam posisi fokus menyetir.

Drrt..Drrt..

"Halo".

(Kau ada dimana Kiba, jangan bilang kau lupa sekarang kita akan ada acara).

"Oh ya ampun aku lupa Ino, acaranya sudah dimulai?", tanya kiba khawatir.

(Belum, sekarang cepat kesini pencinta anjing).

"Iya-iya, gomen aku lupa".

Bip, kiba mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Hinata, gomen", memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan membuat Hinata hanya bingung dengan perkataan Kiba.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bingung kenapa aku meminta maaf kan?", tanya Kiba dan Hinata hanya mengangguk polos ke arah Kiba.

"Aku lupa hari ini ada reuni dengan teman-teman SMP ku, jadi aku akan membawa mu kesana sebagai gantinya. Kau tidak apa kan?", bertanya dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus", menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali dan melajukan mobilnya. Suasana yang biasanya ramai didominasi oleh suara Kiba sekarang berubah menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanya lah suara mesin mobil Kiba dan jalanan yang ramai.

"Kita sudah sampai', turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kiba-kun", terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kiba yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua ini aku lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf ku pada mu Hinata". Mereka pun sampai disebuah tempat karaoke yang menurut Hinata besar, dan Kiba pun langsung melemparkan kunci ke arah penjaga parkir. Mereka pun langsung masuk ke tempat yang sudah dipesan Ino.

"Hey Kiba kami disini", teriak wanita yang bernama Ino.

"Gomen, aku lupa", ucap Kiba.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, wanita itu siapa? Kekasihmu?", ucap Ino berbisik ke Kiba.

"Tidak, dia sahabatku sekaligus partner kerjaku dirumah sakit. Sini Hinata", memberikan aba-aba agar Hinata datang dan duduk bersamanya.

"Hinata ini teman-teman ku, teman-teman ini Hinata", ucap Kiba memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata", membungkuk ke arah teman-teman Kiba.

"Oh aku Yamanaka Ino, aku kira kau kekasih Kiba. Gomen ya", ucap Ino sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Iya tidak apa-apa", ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Hinata ini Shikamaru dan Chouji", menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji. Chouji pun melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Hyuga sudah lama kita tidak bertemu iyakan?", ucap Shikamaru dan membuat yang lainnya bengong.

"Iya Nara-san", Hinata menjawab dengan canggung.

"Shikamaru bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Hinata?", tanya Kiba kaget.

"Kami pernah menjadi teman sekelas ketika SMA dulu", ucap Shikamaru menyesap rokoknya kembali dan Hinata pun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Gomen aku permisi ke toilet dulu", bangun dan keluar dari ruangan Karaoke itu.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..Aku ti-tidak kuat Uhuk..dengan asap rokok", terbatuk dan berlari mencari toilet

Brukk.

Hinata menabrak seseorang wanita yang baru keluar dari toliet wanita.

"Gomen", membungkuk dan langsung membuka piintu toilet.

"Hey kau berhenti", menarik tangan Hinata kasar.

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi nona", membungkuk lagi.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepatu highells ku, kau merusaknya", menunjuk kearah sepatu dan benar sepatunya rusak akibat solnya tercopot.

"Kalau begitu aku a-kan menggantinya", menatap ke arah wanita yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Oh rupanya kau Hyuga, masih ingat dengan ku?", tersenyum sinis ke arah Hinata.

"Iya, a-aku ingat", ucap Hinata.

"Sepupu dari Hyuga Neji yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan kepintarannya, aku kira kau sudah mati. Tetapi ternyata belum", memandang dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, bukannya dulu kita teman".

"Kau bilang teman? Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang sok polos seperti mu. Mungkin hanya kau saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu", tertawa sinis.

"Karin kenapa kau berubah seperti ini", ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berubah Hyuga. Tapi memang inilah sifat asliku".

"Aku tidak percaya Karin-san kau...".

"Kau apa? Tapi kenyataanya aku memang seperti ini, jadi percaya atau tidak kau tetap harus percaya hyuga", memotong ucapan Hinata dan tertawa sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu", menunduk sopan meninggalkan Karin yang masih tersenyum sinis ke arahnya dan mengabaikan tujuannya ke toilet tadi.

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke?", berteriak bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau", menjawab tanpa menengok ke arah Karin.

"Yah karena aku kasian saja dengan mu Hyuga, berpacaran dengannya selama (menghitung) yah kira-kira 7 tahun dan ternyata itu hanya kebohongan belakang haha", tertawa puas.

"Maksudmu apa Karin? Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik jangan asal bicara", berbalik menatap Karin dan yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Haha, aku tidak menyangka ternyata akting Sasuke lumayan bagus untuk membohongi mu selama ini. Kasihan putri Hyuga yang satu ini", mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut dan Hinata hanya diam melihat kelakuan Karin.

"Aku bertanya padamu Karin, Sasuke membohongi apa?", bertanya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang dingin tersebut. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat raut wajah Hinata yang bisa dibilang sangat datar, tidak ada raut wajah polos ataupun tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu ditunjukan Hinata ketika masa SMA dulu. Apakah ini raut wajah asli dari Hyuga Hinata?

"Oh rupanya kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya Hyuga? Menakutkan. Baiklah karna aku sedang berbaik hati jadi kali ini aku akan memberitahu mu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi", ucap Karin.

Drrt...Drrt...

Handphone karin bergetar, dan dengan cepat ia langsung menggeser warna hijau yang terletak di handphonenya.

(Kami menunggumu, jadi cepat kesini!)

"Oh, gomen ya Hyuga aku ada urusan. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu", meninggalkan Hinata yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Karin tadi.

####

"Garaa kau dari mana saja kenapa baru datang", ucap Kiba yang melihat Garaa yang baru datang.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sedikit", menengguk minuman yang diberikan Chouji.

"Wah nampaknya kau tambah tampan saja Garaa-kun, pasti sekarang ini kau sudah mempunyai pacar kan? Iyakan", tanya Ino menyenggol lengan Garaa dan langsung membuat Shikamaru yang merokok langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Hey Shikamaru kau kenapa", tanya Chouji dan langsung memberikan minuman agar berhenti batuknya.

"Kau bilang dia sudah mempunyai pacar Ino?", tanya Shikamaru dan Inopun hanya mengangguk.

"Dekat dengan wanita saja tidak", ucap Shikamaru enteng dan langsung membuat orang yang ada disana kaget.

"Hah? Kau pasti bohong kan Shikamaru? Aku tidak percaya", ucap Kiba dan Ino berbarengan.

"Hey Kiba, kau jangan mengikuti ku", ucap Ino marah.

"Hey, aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku kan sama terkejutnya dengan mu Ino, percaya diri sekali kau", ucap Kiba tidak mau kalah dengan Ino. Mereka yang ada disana hanya diam melihat kelakuan dua orang yang berbeda gender tersebut bertengkar.

"Dari dulu kalian tetap tidak berubah, sama sifatnya", ucap Garaa.

"Mana mau aku disamakan dengan orang seperti dia", menunjuk Kiba.

"Tidak usah menunjuk-nunjuk segala", ucap kiba menyingkirkan jari Ino yang berada tepat didepan mukanya

Shikamaru hanya diam melihat kalakuan dua anak manusia yang sering bertengkar tersebut, ia kira kelakuan mereka berdua berubah setelah dewasa ternyata hanya mimpi ia bisa melihat dua orang itu tidak bertengkar.

"Hey Kiba, mana Hinata kenapa ke toilet lama sekali. Coba kau hubungi dia",.ucap Ino yang menyadari Hinata ke toilet tidak balik-balik.

"Oh iya aku lupa", menepok jidatnya dan langsung menelpob Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh", ucap Ino spontan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?", tanya Kiba kesal dan masih tetap mencoba menghubungi Hinata.

"Kau lah, mana ada yang lebih bodoh dari mu disini", meledek Kiba.

"Awas, kau Ino aku akan balas perbuatan mu", ucap Kiba setengah berbisik.

(No yang ada tuju sedang sibuk..)

Bip.

"Tidak aktif, aku akan menyusulnya", bangun dari sofa dan langsung pergi.

"Tunggu Kiba, aku ikut", teriak Ino berlari mengejar Kiba yang sudah keluar lebih dulu. Setelah kepergian dua makhluk berisik tersebut suasana menjadi sepi. Hanya bunyi suara Chouji yang asik memakan kentangnya sendirian.

"Garaa kau ingat Hyuga Hinata", tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Hn, kenapa dengannya", tanya balik Garaa.

"Dia ada disini dan sepertinya ia sudah memaafkan kita", jawab Garaa santai. Ekspresi biasa Garaa yang dingin dalam beberapa detik berubah seketika menjadi kaget.

"Kenapa kau berkata bahwa ia sudah memaafkan? Dia yang berkata?", tanya Garaa yang nampaknya tertarik dengan pembicaraa Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku hanya menebaknya. Tadi ketika kami bertemu disini tidak ada raut wajah benci ataupun kesal, biasanya ketika wanita sakit hati pasti akan melakukan hal-hal ataupun berbicara langsung dengan seseorang yang dibencinya. Tapi ini tidak melakukan dua hal itu", jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau menyimpulkanya seperti itu".

"Iya". Mereka semua pun hanya diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing tentang Hinata, kecuali Chouji yang dipikirannya hanya makanan saja.

"Aku kira terjadi sesuatu dengan mu Hinata-chan", ucap Ino yang tau-tau sudah ada didalam saja.

"Eh, iya gomen ya Ino-san", tersenyum ke arah Ino dan Ino pun balik tersenyum.

"Hinata kau masih ingat dengan dia", Tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Garaa yang sedari tadi hanya diam memerhatikan Hinata yang nampanya tidak menyadari kalau Garaa memerhatikkanya. Hinata hanya diam memerhatikan wajah Garaa, dari raut wajahnya ia sedang mencoba mengingat-ngingat pria yang ada dihadapannya.

1detik.

2detik.

3detik.

"Oh aku ingat, Sabaku-san kan?", tanya Hinata dan Garaa hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, untunglah a-aku tidak salah. Bagaimana kabar Sabaku-san?", tanya Hinata canggung.

"Baik, kau?", tanya balik Garaa.

"Sama seperti Sabaku-san", jawab Hinata tersenyum ke arah Garaa.

"Kau curang Hinata, dia kau tanya sedangkan aku tidak", memasang tampang seperti biasanya dan membuat yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Maaf Nara-san, bagaimana kabarnya Nara-san", ucap Hinata dan tambah membuat Ino dan Kiba tertawa ngkakak.

"Kau sudah memaafkannya Hyuga?", tanya Garaa dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Memaafkan siapa?", balik bertanya.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura Hinata", ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura Nara-san, dan Sabaku-san aku memaafkan siapa?", tanya Hinata bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru dan Garaa.

"Hinata ayo kita nyanyi bersama", ajak Ino memecahkan suasana yang menandak sunyi. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Gomen ya Ino-san", ucap Hinata.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, ayo Chouji Kiba kita bergila malam ini", menarik Kiba dan Chouji yang pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino.

"Sabaku-san , Nara-san?".

"Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu setelah acara kelulusan?", tanya Garaa dan Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengatakannya Garaa", Mematikan rokoknya menatap Garaa dan yang ditatapnya pun balik menatap.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian membuat...". Ucapan Hinata terpotong.

Drrt..Drrtt..

(Sasuke calling)

"Gomen, aku mengangkat telpon dulu", ucap Hinata.

(...)

"Sasuke-kun ada apa?".

(Kenapa dari tadi tidak mengangakat telpon dari ku?).

"Aku tadi sedang ditoilet. Gomen aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke-kun menelpon ku".

(Kau sedang dimana Hinata, sedang diluar?).

"I-iya".

(Bersama siapa? Kiba?).

"I-iya, aku bersama Kiba-kun".

(Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi, dan tidak ada penolakan. Segera kirimkan alamatnya).

"Ta...".

Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya.

"Sasuke yang menelpon mu tadi Hinata?", tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"I-iya, oh iya masalah tadi kan be-belum selesai. Coba kalian tolong perjelas lagi, a-aku bingung", ucap Hinata dan diantara Shikamaru Garaa, nampaknya tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkannya lagi. Ia berdua fokus dengan pikirannya yang sama.

"Nara-san?", memanggil Shikamaru dengan lembut.

"Aku takut kau akan syok mendengarnya Hinata", ucap Garaa tiba-tiba dan Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya menandakan kalau ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Garaa barusan.

"A-aku kan belum tau apa yang dibicarakan kalian berdua. J-jadi mana mungkin aku bisa syok? Tolong lah kalian jelaskan padaku. Sabaku-san, Nara-san, dan tadi Karin-san juga aneh seperti kalian", ucap Hinata yang mengingat-ngingat kejadian ia dan Karin di toilet.

"Kau bertemu dengan Karin?", tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Iya, kenapa Nara-san kaget?", tanya balik Hinta.

"Tidak, apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan mu?", bertanya lagi.

"Iya", jawab Hinata.

"Mengatakan apa?", sekarang giliran Garaa yang bertanya.

"Yah sama seperti kalian berdua, katanya Sasuke-kun membohongi ku. Aku bingung sebenarnya membohongi apa?", ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Lagi-lagi suasana mendadak sunyi lagi, yang terdengar hanya suara Ino yang bernyanyi ditemani dengan Kiba dan Chouji.

"Yah kalau kalian tidak memberitahuku juga tidak apa, aku bisa tanya langsung dengan Sasuke-kun", tersenyum tulus. Yang melihatnya pun pasti tidak tega memberitahukannya, bisa-bisa senyum tulus itu berubah menjadi senyuman getir mungkin?.

Drrt..Drrrt...

(Sasuke Calling).

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah menjemputku, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Nara-san, Sabaku-san. Dan juga tolong beritahu Kiba-kun aku pulang dulu", berpamitan meninggalkan Garaa dan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam.

"Tunggu, kami berdua akan mengantarmu sampai depan", ucap Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Garaa.

"Tidak usah, itu merepotkan".

"Tidak apa, lagi pula itu tidak merepotkan kami", berjalan mendahului Hinata dan Shikamaru yang masih diam di tempat mereka.

"Ayo cepat, kenapa diam".

"Ah iya, m-maaf", berjalan mengikuti Garaa yang berada didepannya, dan dibelakangnya ada Shikamaru yang mengikutinya.

"Sasuke-kun", memanggil pria berambut pantat ayam yang membelakangi mereka. Yang dipanggil pun menengok dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kau keluar Hinata, aku mengkhawatirkan mu', memeluk gadis kesayangannyan dengan lembut.

"Kami rasa kau harus menjelaskan semua ini setelah acara kelulusan Sasuke", ucap dua orang pria yang sedari tadi melihatnya dan membuat pria yang bernama lengkap Uciha Sasuke tersebut kaget.

Tbc...

Maaf yak kalo jelek, maklum baru pertama bikin FF. Tolong Kritikan dan sarannya yak biar bisa lanjut ini Ff.

Terimakasih yak yang udah nyempetin baca ini Ff.


End file.
